goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Mundy pushes Leland off the rooftop and gets grounded
(sequel to Skeens ungrounds Lawson and gets grounded) Leland and the Ashleys were standing at the rooftop. Ashley A: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Ashley B: Yes it is, Ashley A. Then Mundy came who was angry, and Leland and the Ashleys were horrified. Mundy: Hello, Mundy haters! And who is this next to the Ashleys? (to Leland) Hey! You're Leland, the one who grounded my best friend Lawson! My best friend Skeens has to unground Lawson. But no, Lawson's dad grounded him for being ungrounded by Skeens, and Skeens got grounded by his dad because of you. Ashley A: Oh no! Not one of these bad guys! (to Mundy) By the way, we! Ashley B: Really! Ashley Q: Hate! Ashley T: You! Leland: So there! You're such a jerk like your friends Lawson, Gelman and Skeens! This made Mundy very angry. Mundy: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Leland off the rooftop for grounding Lawson! Mundy pushed Leland off the rooftop, sending the screaming Leland falling down to the ground. Leland: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Leland landed to the ground below and hurt herself so badly, and the Ashleys were horrified. Leland: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Captain Brad! Then Leland began to phone Captain Bradley up. Leland: Captain Brad! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Later, Captain Brad rushed over to the injured Leland, and he gasped in horror. Captain Brad: Oh no! Leland! Are you alright? Leland: No... Mundy pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Captain Brad was horrified. Captain Brad: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Mundy? Leland pointed up to the rooftop. Leland: Up there! Captain Brad was furious. Captain Brad: Mundy, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Leland) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Mundy out. Then Captain Brad walked up to the rooftop to confront Mundy. Ashley A: Captain Brad, thank goodness, you're here! Can you do something about that Mundy? Ashley B: He pushed Leland off the rooftop! Ashlety Q: Poor Leland's in bad condition! Ashley T: Can you speak to that troublemaker at once! Captain Brad: Thank you, girls! I'll give him a good talking to! Captain Brad walked up to Mundy. Captain Brad: Mundy, what's the idea of pushing Leland off the rooftop?! Huh? You know that's a very bad thing to do! Mundy: Because she grounded my friend Lawson! That's why I have to teach her a lesson! Captain Brad: Right, Mundy! You're in big trouble right now! BIG TROUBLE! VERY BIG TROUBLE! Ashley A: Captain Brad! Please take Leland to the hospital! Captain Brad: Don't worry, Ashley A! I'll take her to the hospital in no time! Then Captain Brad went back down to collect Leland, and then he walked over to Leland. Captain Brad: Don't worry, Leland. I'll take you to the hospital while the Ashleys sort Mundy out. Leland: Thanks, Captain Brad. Ooooooooh. Then Captain Brad took Leland to the hospital, and the Ashleys glared to Mundy. Ashley A: Come with us right now, you troublemaking brat! We're taking you to your parents right now. Then the Ashleys sent Mundy home in disgrace. When Mundy got home... Mundy's father was dismayed. Mundy's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Conrad caused trouble! Mundy's dad was horrified as the Ashleys explained to him about Mundy's bad behavior. Ashley A: Mundy did cause trouble. Ashley B: He pushed Leland off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Ashley Q: Now she needs a 24-hour surgery. Ashley T: And you are going to pay a hospital bill. Mundy's dad got very angry at Mundy. Mundy's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Conrad! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Leland recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead, dad. Then Mundy's dad and the Ashleys glared to Mundy, and Mundy's dad got more angry. Mundy's dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Conrad! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Eric as Mundy Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Sammantha as Leland Steven as Captain "Brad" Bradley Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff